


518. Beyond the crescent moon

by Actual_Trash_Can, SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Carrying, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Food, Forehead Touching, Frottage, Getting Together, Grinding, Inappropriate Erections, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Platonic Cuddling, Premature Ejaculation, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Trash_Can/pseuds/Actual_Trash_Can, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Richie and Eddie are too lonely to part for the night...





	518. Beyond the crescent moon

**Author's Note:**

> The paragraphs in bold are by Actual_Trash_Can :)

Mike and Beverly's anniversary party had been fun. Relatively quiet since the only people there were their closest friends and a couple of Mike's cousins. Each equally as charming as Mike, and more than capable of making Eddie's heart ache to have someone to be with. Each taken. The wedding rings on their fingers making Eddie sigh out his longing and exasperation each time the shine of them caught his eye. But at least Richie'd been there, at his side. A fantastic distraction, making Eddie feel less lonely, at least for the time being.

Richie, who'd been Eddie's ride home.

Here they sat in Richie's car, and Eddie was hesitating to get out. An empty apartment waited for him. Ever since Stanley found Patty and moved into her place - and anyway, it was always hard to part from his friends all at once. And Richie... Richie, who made Eddie feel whole best of all, was the hardest to leave. Eddie swallowed and grasped his knees, before trying to make his tone light. Not needy, or pressuring, because he got it: Richie's bed was probably the comfiest place for him to sleep, and at the end of the night it was supposed to be good to go 'home.' But... he'd be positively restless, trying to fall asleep, if he didn't at least ask. "Hey Rich, do - did you maybe wanna stay the night? Since it's late?" Not that another twenty minute drive was gonna put Richie over the edge, into exhaustion.

**Richie had been high strung all night. Bev and Mike's anniversary party had been an unwelcome reminder of his nagging loneliness. It wasn't that he was having a dry spell, per say. He could be dating people if he wanted to. But for the past few months his heart had been set on one person; an unattainable crush he'd finally stopped denying. He wondered how long he'd had a crush on his best friend; it certainly had been longer than he'd let himself acknowledge. His best friend, who had been looking just as forlorn as Richie felt all night, who was now sitting in the passenger seat of his car, staring up at him with deep brown eyes.**

**Richie realized too late that he'd missed the question Eddie was waiting for him to answer. "What?" Richie blurted, tearing his eyes away from the soft freckles dusted across round cheeks. Eddie laughed. It was his nervous laugh, Richie could tell. Eddie averted his eyes, focusing instead on the dashboard in front of them.**

**"I asked... If you wanted to stay the night. You know, because it's late." Eddie added quickly as an after thought. Richie's mind reeled from the punch those words landed. His entire body felt frozen and simultaneously lit up all at once. Surely Eddie was just offering in a friendly way... right?**

**Before Richie could over think the intention behind Eddie's question he was nodding vigorously, almost comedically. "Yes. Yeah, yes. That's a-a good idea, because, you know, it's late. I might fall asleep behind the wheel." Richie lied. He wasn't actually that tired, but any excuse to spend more time with Eddie was something he wouldn't pass up.**

Biting into his lip, around a smile, Eddie felt his heart lighten when Richie agreed. Not that it was particularly unusual - the prospect of Richie staying the night. But he'd expected, because of work, and the close proximity of Richie's place, along with the fact that they'd already spent much of the night together, that Richie would find the offer superfluous.

"Right," Eddie agreed, passing the speed bump that was his elation, sweeping in to seal the deal. He didn't even want to imagine that possibility, frankly, but whether that was even likely wasn't the point, really. "It's safer to just stay here. Plus I have some eggs that are about to expire. So you know, this way you can help me finish them up for breakfast." Eddie licked out at his lip, and took in a quick breath, moving out of the car. He hesitated to approach the door to his apartment, keys being pulled from his hoodie pocket, letting Richie fall in line with him.

"Think I have some of your sweats from when you had to shower here, for work," Eddie added, unlocking his door. Richie's plumbing had gotten all fucked up a couple week ago, and Eddie had loaned out his shower for the day, but Richie had accidentally left behind his sleepwear in the rush. So Richie'd have something comfortable to change into for, since Eddie'd thrown them in his wash. Had forgotten to give them back to Richie, and kept them in his bottom drawer to stay clean.

When he entered, he flipped the lights on and allowed Richie to step in after him. "You - you tired?" Eddie asked. Part of him wanted to jump right into the bed, flip on the t.v. stationed at the foot of it, with Richie at his side, sharing the warmth, until they both fell asleep. But another part of him wanted to stay up. Talk.

Talking at a party was different, always, even when it was with close friends. Somehow the conversations were more shallow - people thought they had to be entertaining. And Eddie missed Richie. Richie-Richie. The person Richie was, when around Eddie _only_.

**The chill of the night air made the walk to Eddie's door less than pleasant, but Richie didn't pay any attention to the cold creeping up his bones. Instead he focused on the way Eddie's cheeks flushed slightly, from the cold or otherwise, Richie wasn't sure. He had to hold himself back from pinching them. At worst Eddie would be weirded out, and at best annoyed. Neither were far up on the list of things Richie wanted Eddie to feel towards him tonight. When they were finally enveloped in the warmth of Eddie's apartment, Richie was already making a beeline for the couch. When his body hit the frame with a plop, exhaustion took over almost instantly. However, when Eddie's follow up question was if he was tired, his automatic answer was no.**

**Of course the lure of a soft bed and a warm body were calling to him, but he was also feeling uncharacteristically nervous. Something about the evening had left a strange energy hanging in the air above them. At least, Richie hoped that Eddie felt the energy too. He just needed a little bit of time to shake off his nerves.**

**"How about a hot chocolate nightcap?" Richie offered as a compromise. "I'll make us some if you wanna go get ready for bed." Richie started making his way towards the kitchen that he already knew his way around (almost better than his own). He started heating up some water before grabbing the hot chocolate mix and mini marshmallows from the cupboard, pausing momentarily before deciding on grabbing the whip cream as well.**

A slight shadow overcame Eddie's faced as he watched Richie fall to the couch, looking worn. Richie didn't exactly answer his question, but he offered something better. If Richie was feeling good enough to at least enjoy a drink before they both knocked out, then great.

"Sounds good, but..." Eddie was leaning against the frame of his bedroom door, then. "Well, okay, thanks Rich. But if you're too tired, I can make them after I change."

Eddie slid into his room, just barely pushing the door closed. He undressed to a pair of fleece pajama pants, green and red plaid, and a soft, plain white tee. Then came into the kitchen to see Richie finishing up a couple of whipped cream sculptures. Snorting, Eddie came to lean against the counter at Richie's side, and said, "Nice penis. That one mine?" He pulled one cup closer to his middle, non-committal in case Richie'd preferred that one. After all, Eddie usually got the _Scooby-Doo_ mug, olive green with orange, drippy lettering, and Richie, _The Flintstones_ one, all bright orange with black spots. But maybe Richie wouldn't mind the change.

**As Eddie disappeared into his room to change, Richie set to making their hot chocolates. After scooping the cocoa mix into their mugs and stirring for a minute, he began carefully placing mini marshmallows on top, creating a slowly melting top layer. Richie wasn't very good at cooking or baking, but he could make a mean hot chocolate. He always loved to watch the way Eddie's face softened at his first sip of the sweet beverage. As a final addition, Richie grabbed the whip cream and started delicately swirling it into a perfect dollop on top of Eddie's mug. When he got to his own, he couldn't help but decorate it with a small whip cream penis. Odd and misshapen, but unmistakably phallic if you knew Richie. Eddie returned just as Richie was putting away the marshmallows, and to his surprise, Eddie grabbed Richie's mug. ' _Nice penis. That one mine?'_ Eddie asked playfully as he pulled the hot chocolate closer to his body.**

**Unable to ignore the opening, Richie responded almost automatically. "Sure, you can have my dick, Eds." He finished the comment off with a wink, bringing the opposite cup to his lips to take a sip. The liquid burned his tongue and as he pulled away, he was left with a whip cream mustache.**

At Richie's reply, Eddie felt his throat go tight, cheeks warm, as he ducked his eyes down and finally pulled the mug up off the counter, smile tugging wider at his lips. "Thanks." With a little shake of his head, Eddie cleared his throat, and examined the best way to tackle the beast in front of him. If he went straight in for a drink, he'd get cream all up and down his nose. He furrowed his brows, though, distracted, as Richie brought his own cup to his lips. Eddie's mouth dropped open, too late, as he realized Richie was going in for a full sip, warning failing to leave his mouth.

" _Richie_ ," Eddie crowed, face tight as Richie brought the cup away, white adorning his upper lip. So cute it could've taken Eddie's breath away, if he weren't worried. "You just burned yourself, didn't you? Here -" he said, setting his cup back down to get a clean glass from the cupboard, to run cool water from the tap. Rushing to get Richie something to help his mouth. "Take this, and - also -" Eddie reached up, after handing the glass off, to use the pad of his thumb to wipe the cream off of Richie's face, before pulling his hand back, to lick it clean. " _Nerd_ ," Eddie breathed, a fondness in his voice that was often there. "Drink some of that then meet me in the living room. I'll get your mug."

**_'You just burned yourself, didn't you?'_ Eddie asked. Richie tried to mask his pain behind a smile and a "nuh-uh", but the noise got cut off in his throat as his tongue continued growing warmer from the burn. When Eddie offered him a glass of water he took it eagerly, ready to down it within seconds, only he froze before he could move. Eddie's thumb was swiping across his upper lip, gathering whipped cream Richie hadn't noticed was there.**

**Instead of feeling embarrassed for being such a mess, he felt warmth flooding his cheeks for a different reason as he watched Eddie draw his hand back and lick around the digit. It was wholly unfair how hot Eddie could be without even trying. After his finger was clean, he popped it out of his mouth and called Richie a nerd, a comment that barely even reached Richie's ears as he continued to reel from Eddie's actions. Why couldn't his brain just work normally? Why did it have to perpetually live in the gutter? Eddie instructed him to drink his water as he disappeared into the other room.**

**As soon as Eddie was out of ears reach, Richie let out a breath he didn't realized he'd been holding. Slumping over the edge of the counter, he dragged a hand down his face, heaving a sigh. He took his time to down the cold water, savoring the feeling as it cooled his mouth. When he was done, he braced himself again for the onslaught that was Eddie's presence.**

**Joining Eddie in the living room, Richie found him curled up on one end of the couch with a blanket thrown around his shoulders as he nursed his hot chocolate. Richie wanted to burn the sight into his memories forever. Instead, he bounced over on to the couch, jostling Eddie and his cup of hot chocolate in the process. Eddie let out an indignant complaint but Richie brushed it off. He sat on the opposite side of the couch facing Eddie and then stretched his legs out wide, mimicking the action with his arms and beckoning Eddie forward with his hands. "Come on Kaspbrak, time for cuddles." Richie stated matter-of-factually.**

Eddie looked up as Richie landed on the couch, holding his mug up and further away from himself in case anything sloshed out. He'd been mouthing at the very edge of the cup, trying to expose some of the chocolate beneath the cream, allow it to cool so he didn't make the same mistake as Richie. He'd just figured out his plan of attack as Richie splayed out over the cushions to his left, and held out his arms. One brow arching, Eddie took pause from his drink to smile at Richie, chest growing full and warm.

Eyes turning down softly, Eddie took in a sharp breath to say, "You're still in your party clothes..." By which he meant, the cuddles wouldn't be the highest level of quality attainable.

Every time Eddie was reminded that he actually wasn't as alone as he sometimes felt - every time Richie reminded him that they at least had each other for nights like these, even if they had far too many days between them, he melted. No matter how torturous it was to be lying against Richie's chest, or have Richie's head in his lap and not give way to more... It meant everything to him.

"I left your sweats on the bed for you. It'll give you time to let your cocoa cool. Not that you'll be able to taste it anyway," he said with a snort. Burned taste buds were obnoxious like that. To punctuate his desire for Richie to get comfy - to help Eddie settle into the fact that Richie was going to stay, because right now it just felt like he'd be leaving in twenty minutes - Eddie tipped his open mouth over the semi-crooked penis shaped lump of cream on the top of his cup, sucking the majority of it up into his mouth to allow more room for the steam to escape his mug, and groaned at how cool, and sweet it was on his tongue.

**_'You're still in your party clothes.'_ Eddie said, bringing Richie's attention to how uncomfortable he actually was. Richie liked to consider himself a stylish guy (debatable by anyone else's standards) but style didn't always overlap with comfort. That night he had donned black skinny jean overalls layered over one of his Hawaiian shirts. Not all together the most uncomfortable thing he'd ever worn, but certainly too tight to properly relax. Eddie mentioned the pair of sweatpants he'd left for Richie in his bedroom, and Richie took a long moment to debate the pros and cons of actually getting up to change. He watched as Eddie took a sip of his hot chocolate, accompanied by a loud slurp.**

**It was so adorable, Richie decided he couldn't possibly leave the living room for even one second for fear of missing any other cute Eddie moments. He threw his head back against the couch dramatically. "Ugh, it's so far." He complained, making exaggerated grabby hands in the direction of Eddie's bedroom door. "I'll just change here." Richie announced, hands beginning to undo the clasps on his overalls. He shimmied his arms out of the straps and lifted his ass off the couch to pull the denim over his long legs, dropping them to the floor unceremoniously. He was about to lean back when he decided to forgo his shirt as well. As he pulled the busy printed button-up over his head it momentarily got stuck on his ears. He huffed out a breath of irritation before he finally got it unstuck, pulling it off completely to reveal a messy head of hair from the struggle. He was left in his plaid boxers, the expanse of his pale skin taking on the warm hue from the lights in Eddie's living room. "Okay, now can I have cuddles, or do I have to throw a fit?" Richie raised a challenging eyebrow towards Eddie.**

Eddie giggled. Sure, the bedroom that was approximately seven feet away was too far. Why was he not surprised? Then he arched a brow at Richie's next statement. "Here?" Richie _really_ meant 'here', right on the couch. pulling his clothes off without even getting up, and plopping them off over the side. Eddie's eyes widened when Richie even took his shirt off. Not that Eddie's house was terribly cold, but surely that was a bit much. Not that he could blame Richie for wanting to get out of it. He always changed clothes the second he got home, if he didn't have anywhere else to be, in order to slough off the remains of the outside world. Made him feel cleaner. More at home. And safe. Eddie's worries faded, however, as he watched the big goof get caught up in his own efforts, laughing again as he shook his head, taking a few shallow sips of his hot chocolate.

"Ever take off a shirt before, Rich?" Eddie teased, body curling in further on himself to preserve the warmth he perceived Richie to be losing, in that moment. Richie's hair stuck up at all angles, looking sweetly disheveled. In that way which made Eddie want to fix it, smooth it back into place with small fingers. Not because he didn't like it messy, but... just because. Because it was a reason to be closer, he supposed.

Offering a small, warm smile once Richie settled, Eddie huffed out a breath. "I'm sacrificing my cocoa for you," Eddie told him seriously, taking another drink, much bigger, confident it had at least cooled enough on the top. About to get far too cold, probably, once he set it on the coaster of his side table. "I'm not risking spilling all over us _and_ my couch. But yes, since you're about two seconds from freezing, I guess we can -" Eddie wasn't terribly fond of using cutesy words like 'cuddle' but... he wanted them just as much. Might have over-thought himself into insomnia if Richie hadn't asked for them, seeing as they didn't rush to bed where closeness was cursory.

He took another final drink, and set his mug down, clearing his throat so that he didn't have to finish his sentence. Like he even had to; Richie knew what he asked for.

Still, Eddie felt his cheeks heating up again as he rose from the couch, heart fluttering, too-eager for it. With too many feelings that weren't platonic. He licked his lips, to rid himself of any residual sugar clinging there, and carefully maneuvered himself between Richie's legs, his own bent over the couch, over one of Richie's thighs, as he got a hand behind Richie's back, warm arms linking across Richie's cooling chest, ear pressing to Richie's collar bone. "Comfy?" Eddie asked, glad he didn't have to meet Richie's eyes, tucked too low to be seen, with his blush creeping down his neck.

**The warmth of Eddie's body immediately engulfed Richie in bliss. He could feel soft brown hairs tickling his neck and tentative fingers settling over his chest. He felt whole, lying under Eddie like this. He'd argue to himself that this was purely platonic, but he knew he didn't cuddle like this with the other losers. It never felt quite so intimate with anyone else.**

**"Mmm." Richie hummed when Eddie asked if he was comfortable. That was an understatement. As Eddie pressed his cheek further into Richie's collarbone, he could feel his pulse quicken. He needed to keep things cool. Eddie didn't like him like that. These emotions he was feeling, the buzz in the air, it was all just perceived.**

**Richie cleared his throat after a moment and did what he always did when his emotions got too overwhelming: Deflect. "Who do you think decided whipped cream was an erotic food?" Richie asked, reaching out with his free arm to where his mug sat on the coffee table, just barely in reach. He swiped his finger through the top of his whipped cream, bringing it to his lips and sucking it off with a pensive look. "I mean, someone must have gotten really horny one day and decided 'You know what would really do it for me right now? If someone licked whip cream off my titties.' How wild is that?" As if to prove his point, Richie grabbed another dollop of whip cream with his pointer finger and smeared it around his nipple, laughing along at his own joke." Does this do it for ya, Eds?" He asked, shimmying slightly under Eddie as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.**

At first, Richie's question surprised him into a laugh. Something amused caught in his chest, but before he could even let it out, roll his eyes and ask, 'How the heck am I supposed to know?' he was being forced to watch Richie scoop whipped cream onto his finger. Eddie's eyes moved up, watching carefully as Richie brought it to his mouth, angling his head away just enough to get the effect of Richie sucking at his finger, before continuing. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up again. This time, due to a very different feeling than before. Horny, yeah, _haha_. Probably.

Eddie's eyes were big, thighs clenching together as he tried to get his mouth to work. Richie was probably right. Eddie knew how desperate a person could get. But then...

"Wild," Eddie murmured, arms going tighter around Richie as Eddie tried to get the rush of blood out of his ears. Not that his efforts meant anything at all, once Richie decided to fucking do it. Just put the damn whipped cream right on his nipple. Just a few inches from where Eddie's face was pressed against him. He was paranoid enough as it was that Richie might feel the heat steaming off his cheeks, and then he asked a question like Eddie was meant to be able to speak!

Eddie opened his mouth, then made an indignant little noise of reproach when Richie moved beneath Eddie, jostling him, and - it wasn't Eddie's fault. It wasn't. Anyone would have been reminded, just then, that Richie's cock was literally one layer away, under him. Eddie grasped, nails into Richie's skin as he tucked his eyes into Richie's neck, tried to turn all noise exiting his mouth into a groan of disdain.

" _Richie_." How did he even expect to get cleaned up now. "You're - you're gonna be all sticky now. And what if it drops onto my arm? We're supposed to be cuddling, not making a mess." Like he didn't know exactly how to make sure that didn't happen... As if he weren't clasping onto Richie like an iron clamp to keep himself in check. Jesus Christ, it wasn't fair... It wasn't fair Richie could just say things like that and never fucking mean it. And Eddie was so _tired_ of being alone, even in general. But ... Richie. "Richie let's - I - I'll go get you a wet paper towel, okay?" Eddie began to slowly extract himself, hoping Richie wouldn't notice the pink staining his cheeks.

**Richie laughed warmly at Eddie's reaction. "Sorry Eds my man, didn't mean to expose your secret kinks." Richie joked, insinuating that Eddie was hiding his face because of embarrassment instead of his usual disdain for Richie's crude humor.**

**When Eddie began to complain about the mess, Richie could already anticipate his next move. Just as he began to extract himself from Richie's arms, Richie had quick enough reflexes to tighten his hold around Eddie and pull him back down, not ready to lose the safety of having Eddie so close just yet. "Don't worry, I got this." Richie announced with far too much confidence to precede his next actions. He bent his neck down at an awkward angle and stuck his tongue out, trying embarrassingly hard to lick the whip cream off his own nipple. It was no use, his body didn't bend that way. Maybe nobody's did. But Richie was determined as he stuck his tongue out further, face going red with effort. Finally it was Eddie's laughter that drew him back to reality, and with a defeated sigh Richie let his head fall back into place, only mild humiliation setting in when he realized how ridiculous he just looked. "I guess that was no help, huh." Richie grumbled.**

Eddie's heart was racing even faster, having Richie pull him back down into his lap. The way it felt - Well, it made him feel wanted. Maybe that was stupid, and maybe Eddie's desperation was making the gesture bigger than it was. If it was a gesture at all, and not just Richie being lazy on Eddie's behalf. Or too cold to let Eddie up. Or even, Eddie sometimes wondered, guilt on Richie's part. He hoped it wasn't the latter.

It was common for Eddie to make biting remarks, jabs, cast his voice higher at Richie when he did things that were incredibly unnecessary and sometimes reckless. But the amount of times Eddie had truly been angry with Richie, he thought he could count on his fingers. Maybe, after all these years, his toes, too. The doubts, and variables, however, couldn't quash the good feeling that had washed over him as Richie tightened his hold. The wave of joy it brought him nearly wiped away any embarrassment he might have felt at Richie having said he exposed one of Eddie's kinks. And... it wasn't, really.

Not the whipped cream, although it certainly wasn't offensive. But Richie? Definitely a kink. Among other things. So Richie wasn't quite right - and Eddie was pretty sure he was joking anyway. Still Eddie's eyebrows arched in curiosity and suspicion both, as Richie told him he'd take care of the mess on his chest. Eddie snorted when it became clear what a well-thought-out plan Richie had come up with.

"Oh my god," Eddie started, rolling his eyes. "Just -" Eddie didn't have to be brave in that moment. Amusement and warmth were dominating and it seemed a simple, obvious solution. With two fingers, Eddie reached out to pull what he could away from Richie's nipple, gone hard from the coldness of the cream, and brought it to his mouth, spit collecting there, and as if he'd made his fingers into a washcloth, he reached out to wash the stickiness away. If Richie thought spit of all things was actually gonna help, then _fine_. Not that it would... He'd still need to wash before Eddie'd let him touch his bedding.

**Richie felt his entire world tilt into a frozen tableau as Eddie moved. He was reaching out, there were fingers grazing Richie's nipple, then a tongue, pink and moist and covered in melted white cream, then the fingers were back at his chest again, accompanied by wetness encircling his nub. It was all too much at once, the shock to his system left him getting re-attuned with his body too late.**

**Once he felt his mind float back down to his body, he recognized the familiar strain of his boxers. The strain he associated with early mornings, cheap porn, and party hookups. And Eddie. Always Eddie. Now, more than ever.**

**He couldn't be sure if Eddie had noticed yet or not, Richie thought he'd probably only been conscious for a few seconds after that near death experience Eddie just bestowed upon him. Instead of waiting for Eddie to react, Richie acted on instinct, jostling Eddie as he hopped off the couch and on to shaky legs. "WELL, I'M TIRED." Richie announced a little too loudly. Without waiting for an answer from Eddie, he marched into the awaiting room, leaving his barely touched mug of hot chocolate forgotten.**

He couldn't tell, not for sure... Mainly because he'd never been sitting in a boy's lap when it happened - that he was aware of, but now he was questioning that, too - and also because, frankly, Richie was a bit bony, with some hard edges everywhere, anyway. In addition to that, he was busy processing what he'd just done, realizing as he was pulling his fingers back to wipe on his shirt, that Richie's nipple was wet. Wet. Because of him. _Oh Jesus_.

And then Richie was bolting off the couch, leaving Eddie toppled over onto the cushions with a small yelp of surprise. Richie's voice was loud in his ears, yet almost unintelligible with all that was running through Eddie's mind in that moment. He felt like his face was melting off from how hot it was. Goose pimples were rising up his forearms, and not because of the cold. And Richie - Richie was leaving him, turning almost too quickly for Eddie to pick up on the tent of his boxers. But... no, it'd been there.

It - well so what if it had? Eddie'd practically just rubbed the poor guy's nipple. He might've gotten hard from that. Maybe he was sensitive. Maybe Eddie was a total fucking asshole for touching him. It wasn't like he'd _meant_ to do that to Richie. Though, he wondered... Could he really be considered innocent if he was feeling flushed at the thought of what he'd caused? If his own dick was growing thicker, heavier between his legs. Realizing that perhaps he'd just done something he'd been dreaming about, fantasizing about for years?

Eddie couldn't just go strolling in there after him. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? Ignore it and let Richie fall to sleep in peace? Joke about it in case Richie was embarrassed, like he just may as well have been, based on the velocity at which he ran away? What could Eddie possibly say that wouldn't either get him in a whole heap of trouble himself, or come off completely ridiculous and forced. 'Don't worry, Richie, I also would've popped a boner for me playing with my nipple.' Like, what the fuck had he just done, anyway? Eddie scowled at himself, sighing as he finally heaved himself upward and off the couch. He glanced toward the bedroom, where Richie was presumably burrowing under the covers.

At least the lights were still on. Maybe he wasn't going to give Eddie the cold shoulder. That was good... Still, Eddie felt bad. He'd, inadvertently as it may have been, caused this whole problem. By being oblivious. So Eddie sighed, again, and then scooped up the mugs to take to the sink, where he washed them by hand, rather than in the conveniently-placed dishwasher at his hip, turned them over on a fresh dish towel, and took his time closing blinds, turning out lights, and checking locks on his way to the bedroom.

It was difficult not to clam up the second he walked into the room. Difficult not to resign himself to silently folding up into bed, back turned to Richie, pretending nothing had happened, and that tomorrow they wouldn't be weird with each other.

However, Eddie knew that wouldn't be the case. If they ignored it now, they were probably going to ignore it tomorrow, and the next day and the day after that, and maybe sometimes that was fine. To let things quietly vanish over time, unacknowledged. But the thing of it was... Eddie didn't want that. He wanted Richie, and he wanted Richie to want him. He was lonely, and tired, and completely overwhelmed, and god damn it even if Richie didn't want him, after all, at least they'd have to talk about it.

To hell with the idea of becoming distant and cold because of some stupid, circumstantial boner. Whatever. Eddie flipped off the main bedroom lights before walking to the empty side of the bed. He did his best not to put too much attention on Richie at first, not wanting him to crumble under the pressure of Eddie's gaze. While Eddie had washed the dishes, concern dripping over him, he'd gotten softer, himself. Not fully so, but enough that he didn't think he'd freak Richie out too much, if he even noticed at all. Maybe Eddie could just point to the 'lonely guy' thing as an excuse. Until then, he was ignoring his dick.

"You know," Eddie said quietly, hoping the blush had gone down in his cheeks, so as not to put Richie on alert, "I wasn't finished ...cuddling with you. Yet." He swallowed, taking in Richie's face, just for a moment, before tucking himself further into the bed, and turning onto his side beneath the covers so he could get an arm around Richie's stomach. With his other arm buried between them, he lightly grazed his thumb over Richie's wrist. Laying his head at Richie's shoulder. Dedicated to his cause, no matter how tense Richie may or may not have been. "Thanks for the cocoa... I wasn't really worried about you making a mess," Eddie told him, in a momentary lapse of always-being-right. He didn't care. He just wanted Richie to relax. Touch him again, like everything was normal. Well... not completely normal. Because as soon as Richie's body was going lax, even just a little bit, under Eddie's hold, Eddie bravely turned into Richie more. Throwing a bent knee over one thigh. The top of his leg meeting Richie's middle.

He successfully sucked back a gasp, feeling, easily, that Richie was still hard in his boxers. His heart began hammering in his chest again, and Eddie tightened his grip on Richie's side, pulling him a little closer, if possible, the top of his hair brushing over Richie's jaw. And then he dipped his leg downward... Thigh dragging over Richie's length. He wouldn't push it... but _oh_ if just that action alone didn't have him leaking precum from the head of his swelling cock.

**The second Richie was alone in Eddie's room it was damage control time. He was simultaneously trying to fight a boner while also going through all the possible scenarios he could think of. What if Eddie didn't notice anything? What if he did? What if he was offended? Disgusted? Weirded out? ...Turned on? Richie snorted to himself as the last thought popped into his head.**

**There was no way Eddie would see this as anything but off-putting. He paced the room as his mind continued to whirl beyond his control, until he heard the sound of glasses clinking. He dove under the covers of Eddie's bed as quickly as he could, pulling the thick duvet over his head to shield him from the weight of the situation. Okay, Eddie would be joining him any minute and Richie was still rocking a semi. He tried to cycle through the usual images he procured when he needed to get rid of his issue: His grandma, the stomach flu, that one scene from Marley & Me. Nothing worked. He just kept picturing Eddie replacing his fingers on Richie's nipple with his mouth, drawing lazy circles around it with his tongue while Richie writhed beneath him. His cock twitched in response to the fantasy and Richie had to physically hold down his erection to try and fight the growth.**

**It was a few more minutes of this before Eddie was entering the room, flicking off the light before Richie could even think to ask, a blessing he silently thanked god for. But then Eddie was crawling under the covers, and he was asking Richie to cuddle him again, and _oh god_ Richie wasn't prepared for this.**

**Regardless of his mind being on high alert, his body responded to Eddie's touch as if it was second nature, relaxing under the presence of small arms circling around him. Releasing the stiffness from his body was only momentarily soothing before a leg reminded him that he was still stiff in one spot specifically. _This is it_ , Richie thought, this is the moment when Eddie was going to jump out of bed screaming at him. But... The moments ticked on. And Eddie didn't run.**

**In fact, he pulled Richie closer. He was dragging his leg down... And over... _Oh God_. That's it, Richie had fallen asleep and woken up in some parallel universe. In the real world, Eddie was probably still washing dishes while Richie snored loudly enough to wake the neighbors and left drool on Eddie's pillow. Because there was no other possible explanation for the movement happening under the covers right now. He chanced a glance at parallel universe Eddie and, wow, he sure did look a lot like real life Eddie. In the dim light streaming in through the window, Richie could see those warm open eyes watching him, those soft pink lips curved up into a shy smile, round freckled cheeks tinted with blush.**

**As Eddie kept moving his leg in slow succession, dragging up Richie's torso and then back down in teasing strokes, Richie was having an increasingly harder time staying quiet. "Eddie..." Richie wasn't sure if it was a question or a warning, but Eddie's response was enough to shatter Richie's parallel universe theory. Eddie scooted himself impossibly closer, closing the small gap that had been left between them, and then Richie felt it. Eddie was just as hard as he was. This was real, it was really happening, and Richie had no fucking idea how to handle it.**

Eddie was trying not to let his breathing hitch too much, not to show too much fear or reservation. While he had no doubt in his mind that Richie would be reassuring, maybe even complimentary and flattered if he realized that what Eddie was doing was not just out of curiosity or loneliness, he also worried whether or not Richie would be able to be honest with him. If Eddie showed weakness in that moment, he wondered if Richie wouldn't just throw himself under the bus. Spare Eddie's feelings by ignoring his own. He had to be stable, and sure. But once Richie didn't flinch away, once it was becoming obvious with every brush against his cock, that he wasn't actually turned off by what was happening, the ache and heat pooling between his legs grew, almost unbearably fast. Eddie sucked in a small breath, before steadying himself, canting his hips forward, pressing his hardening cock against Richie's side. Half from a haze of want - need, to have something against him besides his clothes, and partially to give Richie the idea that, if he was there, so was Eddie.

Where, exactly 'there' was, he didn't know. "See," Eddie started, voice on gravel, as Richie said his name, "I... wasn't worried about you making a mess." He said it again, to see if Richie would understand. Eddie had been _turned on_ by what Richie did. Then a thought - a desire flooded him, all at once, as he ran out of words. Eyes glossed over as he looked down from Richie's eyes to his chest, unsure of where to go. He willed Richie to put an arm around him. Maybe along the swell of his ass. Kiss him, and push him to lie directly over the top of Richie. Eddie cleared his throat, flicking his eyes back up. "Richie... can - can we -"

**"I'm glad you're not worried about messes because if you keep this up I'm definitely going to make one." Richie responded breathlessly, cringing slightly at the lewdness of his own words. Did he really just confess to Eddie that he was at risk of prematurely ejaculating? That's probably the least sexy thing he could have said in that moment. But... Could you blame him? Years of pent up emotions were being squeezed out of him, literally.**

**Eddie's next words, an unfinished thought, pushed Richie to actually make a move. He pivoted his body so he was facing Eddie head on. Like this their faces were inches apart, sharing the same warm heavy breaths. Richie wasn't brave enough to kiss him yet. That felt too intimate, like the rawness of it would rip him open and he wouldn't be able to close himself back up. Instead, he slipped his hand behind Eddie's thigh and lifted it up on his hip. Their cocks were flush together now, the arousal unmistakable even through their layers of clothing.**

**His first grind was tentative, watching Eddie's reaction closely. When Eddie's eyes fluttered shut he repeated the action, and the first of Eddie's moans escaped. He decided then that his mission was to hear that noise as many times as he could tonight. His hips started to pick up pace now that they had motivation.**

**Richie let his head fall closer to Eddie's, leaning their foreheads together so that their noses were brushing. Richie felt love, so immense and overpowering and driving that it made him dizzy. But he also felt fear. What if this was just a one time thing for Eddie? A hookup on a lonely night? Richie didn't think his heart could bear it. "Eddie I..." Richie didn't slow his movements, the distraction helping to cloud the growing anxiety he felt. "If this is... I can't... I can't do this if it's just a one time thing..." Richie ground out, closing his eyes on the last few words so he didn't have to face Eddie's reaction.**

"Oh," was all Eddie could manage, cock twitching in his pants, blood boiling at the idea of finally getting to see what it looked like when Richie came. He'd imagined it, a million different ways, not knowing if he should feel guilty for stroking his cock to the images in his head. And if Richie could cum just like this? Eddie didn't think he could come up with anything better. The idea of Richie being so turned on that he could, of him being so close this soon, gave Eddie a pleasant chill of creeping want down his spine. Before he could figure out how to say more, egg Richie on, Richie was pressing their faces close together, getting Eddie's thigh up on his hip, dragging their cocks together. Arching his back, Eddie keened, eyes falling closed as he felt himself get even wetter in his briefs. His brow tightened with the effort to not embarrass himself with high-pitched moaning, or spilling out words like they were all he ever thought. Things like, 'I love you, I need you.' They were true, but the idea of letting such important things out at that moment felt almost selfish. Like he'd ruin the moment because he couldn't think beyond himself, _his_ wants.

Biting into his lip to seal these things off, was the only reason Eddie was even able to keep from melding their mouths together. He could feel Richie's breath on him, how close they already were. Couldn't he just... - Eddie's eyes popped open, lip snapping away from his teeth, turning red from the pressure, as his jaw dropped just slightly. Hand going from Richie's shoulder, to the side of his hair, Eddie brushed it back, tangled his fingers there, once he realized that Richie was actually saying what he'd just heard.

Eddie let out a soft cry at the next thrust, eyes closing, as he buried his forehead into Richie's cheek instead. Then he took a steadying breath to gather up his words, over the orgasm building up from Richie's movements. " _Richie_ ," Eddie couldn't help but moan, gripping tighter to the shoulder he still had hold of, torn between the waves of pleasure and the need to reassure the boy he was holding onto. He swallowed, then pulled his head back enough to look at Richie's face, and pet at his hair again. Heart aching from joy, but also from the fact that Richie looked scared.

"Know what I was thinking, while I was getting changed? I - I was thinking that I might actually be desperate and - and tired enough to ask you. To ask you to move in with me. To save on rent. Only, I didn't care about the money." He'd been thinking about lying beside Richie, and asking him - feeling out... whether or not Richie might be interested in just. Staying. From a two-bedroom, to a one-bedroom, splitting the rent surely would have to be less. Sharing a bed with someone. As friends. Literal roommates, not just people who share an apartment.

And Eddie knew it was probably too much just then. Exposing one too many nerves and maybe Richie would panic because the insinuation there was too much. But Eddie hadn't meant it to be more than... what they already were. Still, now, with Richie avoiding his eyes and asking for this to be more than a one-off, Eddie couldn't help but pour his heart out. Just a little.

Then Eddie fiercely placed a kiss on Richie's sharp cheekbone, in case he didn't actually get the chance to again. "I -" he sighed after, burying his face in Richie's neck as he held him close, unwilling to let go just yet, even if - "That - ." Wasn't a complete thought. "I mean. That I... Want to be _with_ you. Does that make sense?" Eddie asked, tone getting desperate. Feeling like he'd just fallen on a sword unnecessarily.

**Richie tried to listen intently to what Eddie was saying; it was, after all, a response to Richie’s own comment. But the building heat low in his abdomen had him distracted, holding on to Eddie tighter and grinding just a little bit harder. Eddie’s cock was warm and heavy against his, and he wanted to see it. Hold it. Taste it. Eddie was speaking again, louder this time, more determined, and through the slow molasses in Richie’s brain, everything started to piece together. Eddie had said… He wanted Richie to move in with him. As in, cohabitate. The way couples do. Richie was getting close.**

**' _I -_ ' Eddie’s face was in Richie’s neck now, warm breath fanning over his sensitive collarbones. His thighs clenched. ' _That -_ ' His balls were tightening. ' _I mean. That I… Want to be_ with _you. Does that make sense?_ ' Richie lost all control. Smashing their lips together in a desperate attempt to answer Eddie, he ended up moaning into his mouth more than actually kissing him. He continued to rut against Eddie as he rode out his orgasm, until he was nearly overstimulating himself, legs shaking as his body tensed up in protest.**

**When he finally stilled, their lips were still moving in sluggish wet circles. Richie was the one who pulled away first, a string of saliva keeping them attached until it thinned enough to break apart. It was absolutely filthy and already had Richie’s cock twitching in interest again. “Fuck, Eds, I’m sorry…” Richie hesitated, trying to read the look on Eddie’s face. “I’ll be ready to go again in a few minutes, seriously. My refractory time isn’t long, especially with you as my motivation. I mean! Of course, only if you want to keep going…” Richie added the last part quickly, letting the end of his sentence fade off into a question. Even though Eddie had basically just dropped a love confession on him, he still didn’t want to push his luck. And either way, he was hoping this gave them both some time to talk about everything that just happened.**

Eddie gasped into the kiss, their mouths more glancing over each other, hovering than anything, as Richie let out one of the most beautiful sounds Eddie'd ever heard. The thrusts became practically animalistic on Richie's end, frantic, as Eddie felt himself being gripped tightly, Richie's cock pulsing enough, pressed so close, that Eddie could tell in more ways than one, that Richie was cumming. He gripped tightly at Richie's hair, upon this realization, and then Richie was moving his mouth, and they were kissing but Eddie was distracted.

Lost in it, in some kind of dreamscape where he was getting what he wanted after such a long time spent thinking it just might be impossible. He was too amazed to do anything else, talking beyond him for the moment, words sucked out of his brain, into the ether with the awe he felt, how much Richie's motions were drawing him closer at the same time. So fucking close. He was so fucking close when Richie finally stilled. Eddie began moving his mouth to the corner of Richie's kissing him there, then desperately down his cheek, and over until the tip of his small nose was brushing against Richie's earlobe. Richie's apology took him by total surprise. Eddie's balls felt so full he thought he might cum despite being stationary. He was _proud_ \- how could Richie feel guilty about something that felt so undeniably fulfilling to Eddie? He _helped Richie cum_.

Eddie buried his face between Richie's neck and the pillow, whimpering softly as he clutched at him harder. Not trying to re-start anything - just because he was overwhelmed, and didn't know what to do. How to say what he was feeling. Could hardly think passed the fact he was so close to cumming, and yet nothing, now, was actually edging him closer. The doubt that rang in Eddie's ears when Richie finished speaking made him hurt. Made him fall even harder, if he wasn't already all the way down. Eddie almost couldn't feel enough of Richie, as closely as they were pressed together. He wondered, in the back of his mind, if Richie's cum all stayed confined in his boxers, if any of it was on him and his cock twitched at the thought alone.

"Richie," Eddie said. But it was more to anchor himself than call Richie's attention to him. He was here, and so was Richie. _Really_. So Eddie took a steadying breath and then slowly began bringing his hand down from Richie's hair, down his shoulder, his arm, from elbow to hip. Pressing soft kisses into Richie's neck as an apology for finding it difficult to speak, to look up. But eventually, as his fingers traveled the waist band, he left Richie's neck to look up at him with big, soft eyes.

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry for," Eddie told him, voice rough and raw and sharp. Sharper than he meant, but he just felt so - so in need of Richie's understanding. That he was incredibly happy - immeasurably pleased that Richie had - " _Fuck, Richie_ ," Eddie whined, finger tips finding the splashes of cum beneath Richie's boxers. Like he didn't quite believe it until just that moment, feeling the evidence. "Can I. Can I taste you? Please?"

**The embarrassment washed away almost as quickly as it settled. Once Eddie’s arms were around Richie, clinging to him closely. He didn’t even have to speak, Richie could feel what Eddie was trying to tell him. Eddie was pulling Richie into his body, they were melding into some form of co-conscious being, to the point where Richie wasn’t sure where his thoughts ended, and Eddie’s began. It was okay, Eddie wasn’t mad, Eddie could never be mad about something like this. It had been a confirmation of the love he felt for Eddie, the desire he had to be near him, running so hot for so long that once the fire was finally lit it became a flame engulfing Richie so tight, he couldn’t help but lose control. ' _Richie,_ ' Eddie was saying his name, not in a questioning or demanding manner, just to say it. Richie wanted to hear him say it again, and again, and a million times more after that.**

**In an effort to communicate to Eddie that they were on the same page, Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie, returning the contact he’d been too overwhelmed to give until now. Eddie’s hand unlatched from its grasp in his hair, traveling down Richie’s body, grazing over areas that had never been sensitive before, but now ignited under the lightest touch.**

**Eddie was pressing kisses into his neck, and Richie found it calming despite the erotic nature of the area. Richie had never thought that neck kisses could be anything but foreplay, a lead up into something more. But if Eddie wanted to lay there forever, pressing kisses into Richie’s neck for eternity, Richie would be content with it. It brought along a sense of safety, tenderness, and vulnerability that Richie hadn’t felt with another person in a long while. Well, not exactly. He’d felt all those things with Eddie for the past few years, but now they were reciprocated, and it intensified the feelings to a dizzying amount.**

**Richie’s thoughts were interrupted as Eddie’s soft fingers settled low on his stomach, dipping into the waistband of his boxers but venturing no further. He chanced a gaze down and was met with Eddie’s eyes, trailing along his face as he said the five words that would forever change Richie’s sex life. ' _Can I… Can I taste you? Please?_ ' And Jesus Christ, Richie thought that was the hottest thing he’d ever heard. He’d be playing that on repeat for the rest of his life, would probably still be mumbling it to himself when he was old and senile.**

**So, of course, how could he turn down a request like that? Even though his bones were turning to jelly under the mere thought, he nodded his consent to Eddie, watching his every move closely as Eddie’s fingers pulled the hem of his boxers down, down, down, until Richie’s cock was springing free. It wasn’t fully hard anymore, but not fully soft yet either. It existed somewhere between ‘excited for the next round’ and ‘exhausted from the last’. He was considerably covered in cum, most of it having clung to the head of his cock or dripped down his shaft, a wet spot on his boxers the only indication that he’d actually cum with them still on.**

When Richie held him just as closely, Eddie did feel full and whole and warm, but it couldn't stop the need running through him once he found his way into Richie's boxers, fingers skimming lightly over Richie's skin, tracing around him, cock aching hot as he realized over and over again what he was getting to do. And then Richie acquiesced. Eddie froze momentarily. A deer in the headlights, only a million times better off. He could merely bring it to his mouth, keep Richie close, kiss him afterward. But he yearned for more. For all of it.

In the past Eddie had not been particular, one way or the other, when it came to things like this. He could do with or without, and since most boys wanted him to swallow them down, as some kind of feat to check off a list, he complied, happy to give them that much, especially in the moment.

With Richie, however, there was almost nothing he wanted more just then. But to run his tongue over him, taste every last drop. He'd earned it, after all. Well, together they had. Maybe he hadn't done much, but... Richie hadn't seemed to mind. Their hips, together, their cocks, together, their mouths, together. Eddie wanted to remember in more ways than one. More senses than touch. He already had Richie's faint cologne in his nose, worn off in the evening, mild on his skin. That wasn't enough.

Eddie swallowed, eyes trained on Richie's, just the same, as he began inching the elastic band lower, careful not to catch any of the cum from his skin. Once he had it settled below, Eddie pressed an almost-shy kiss to Richie's lips, then slunk down, and out of Richie's arms, simultaneously pushing him to his back, so that he could get Richie between his legs, hands planted on Richie's gorgeous hip bones. Seeing. Seeing Richie, half hard, still red from the stimulation, and all that clung to him. "Sorry," Eddie breathed across the head, as he lowered himself down, apologizing ahead of time if Richie was too sensitive. But he'd said... Richie had said he could, and Eddie didn't want to take it for granted. He was careful, however, extending his tongue to lick up as much of it all in one swipe as he could, to cut down the amount of time he'd be dragging up, wet, along Richie's cock. _Fuck_ , his _cock_. Eddie was practically trembling above him, eyes falling closed the second he tasted salt on his tongue. Losing his mind to it as he licked up to the head, and circled Richie's slit, clinging to his waist with white knuckles like he'd been starving for this.

**Eddie’s mouth on Richie made his just about stop working. His mouth gaped as lips tried to form around words that never came, interrupted by shaky exhales. “O-oh fuck, Eddie…” Richie finally got out as he thread his fingers through the front of Eddie’s hair, holding it back from his face so he could watch Eddie intently.**

**Seeing Eddie concentrate on licking him clean brought 30 different emotions to the surface, emotions Richie was sure normal people didn’t associate with a blow-job. Half a blow-job? At what flaccidity does it stop being a blow-job? Richie wouldn’t find out any time soon since he was already hardening back up under Eddie’s skilled tongue, his cock still raw from being drained so recently, but so eager to enjoy this new sensation. Richie let his hand slip from Eddie’s hair, tracing the soft lines of Eddie’s cheek with his thumb as he held his cheek.**

**He hissed when Eddie licked at a particularly sensitive spot, his hips canting upwards at their own volition. “Ung, god, I love you-” Richie froze as soon as the words left his mouth, feeling a similar reaction happening within Eddie. Eddie’s eyes flicked upwards immediately, holding Richie’s own horrified gaze as he tried to read what Eddie was thinking. “YOUR MOUTH. I LOVE YOUR MOUTH.” Richie tried to recover, swallowing past the lump in his throat.**

**But Richie saw the slight droop of Eddie’s eyebrows, the tiny hunch in his shoulders, the minute responses that no one would notice unless they were attuned to Eddie’s mannerisms. Richie sighed, throwing his head back. “And you.” He whispered, ignoring the warning bells going off in his brain. “I love you.” He whispered to himself. Richie feared rejection, all the voices in his head were yelling at him to protect himself, but he knew deep down that there was no way he could have so gravely misinterpreted the last half hour. Eddie had to love him back. Or at least… wanted to be with him. And Richie decided that that was enough for him. Even if Eddie didn’t feel the same swell of his heart the way Richie does, at least he wanted to give things a shot, and Richie stuttering a love confession during a blow job probably wouldn’t be enough to deter him if he was crazy enough to want to date Richie in the first place.**

So filthy, and so _sweet_ at the same time, Richie's words worked under Eddie's skin, echoing in his ears until Richie's fingers pulled all concentration to the fact that Richie was brushing his hair back. Eddie's cock jerked in his pants, and his tongue fell from his mouth even more eager, blush darkening on his cheeks, making him flash his eyes up as he began licking less methodically. He could feel Richie growing harder beneath him again, incentive to hold the reigns less tightly. Want filling him through, at the thought of getting Richie off a second time. A reason to get Richie fully into his mouth like he'd been desperate for. He almost did it, he almost took Richie's cock in. Could've lifted it with his hand and sucked, at least, at the head, to test Richie's body. But as his tongue reached the connecting tissue gathered just below, Richie's hips shifted up, pressing in, tickling the roof of Eddie's mouth. Eddie's immediate response was a moan - hand edging over to hold Richie at his base so he could swallow him down since it was so clear that's where Richie's cock wanted to be. Down his throat.

Five words, technically - three words, specifically, however, cut him off. Eddie breathed out sharp and short, as Richie's waist fell back to the mattress, leaving his mouth painfully empty. Except... he didn't care. He felt himself unable to move, heart beating out of his chest as the words flooded over him. And then they were gone.

An immediate sting presented in his eyes, and before he could think, his entire gait was closing up. Mouth closing as he looked down to one hand for focus, hand still grasping Richie's hip, tan, short fingers on pale skin that dared to be freckled. Eddie was going to resume... what choice did he have? It wasn't like he was licking at Richie, aching to blow him just because he thought Richie was going to say something else. No, he'd already been doing that. And if Richie loved his mouth, then fuck it, Eddie wanted to give it to him. So what if he got his hopes up so high they cracked the earth beneath when they fell back down?

With a soft, delicate lick out at his lips, Eddie bowed his head... not noticing the way Richie turned his back toward the pillows - until he heard Richie's breathy amendment. Eddie swallowed thickly, letting his ears listen extra hard for a lifetime after, to make sure it was real this time. No take-backs, no... no adjustments. Additions. Just. What. It was. His head shot up, eyes burrowing into Richie with an even harsher sting this time, looking at the underside of Richie's chin.

Eddie could've collapsed, but he had enough awareness left, at least, to realize that as much as he'd love to... Technically this wasn't the best time to rest his head on Richie's cock. Nor was it the best place to direct his verbal reciprocation. "Rich," Eddie croaked softly, thumbs skittering over Richie's smooth hips, before he was pulling himself up onto his knees, and moving them to either side of Richie's stomach instead, hands coming up to take Richie's face. He gazed down hot and warm and so many other things... "I love you, too. _And_ your mouth." Then pressed forward to kiss said mouth with soft, warm lips, gently locking them as their noses pressed together.

**Richie kept his gaze fixed on the ceiling, body attuned to Eddie’s every movement, but gaze not daring to move. He’d said it. After years of keeping it to himself, he’d finally said it. He could do without the pregnant pause that hung in the air, but at least it was out there, and Richie was feeling weightless following the confession. He could feel the twitch of Eddie’s hand on his thigh, hear the unevenness of his breathing in the quiet room, but still Eddie didn’t move. So, neither did Richie. It took Eddie another long, drawn out 20 seconds (Richie counted) before he finally felt the smaller boy begin to move.**

**“Rich.” His name sounded velvet soft against the intensity of the silence that had enveloped them. Then, to Richie’s surprise, Eddie was pulling himself up on to Richie’s lap, draping his tiny body across Richie’s own lanky build. They fit like they’d been built together; where Eddie’s waist curved Richie’s arms encircled him, where Richie’s collarbones dipped Eddie’s cheek slotted perfectly, and as different as they were in size, when they lay like this, their hearts lined up to beat as one. Eddie’s hands on his face drew Richie out of his devouring thoughts, his attention brought back to the shy smile and the glistening of brown eyes. Wait, was Eddie… tearing up? Why would he- "I love you, too. _And_ your mouth."**

**Oh. Oh. And now Eddie was kissing him again, but this time it was sugar coated with something he hadn’t tasted before. They’d shared many kisses in the past hour, all new and exciting, but this one was by far Richie’s favorite. It was tender and un-rushed, a stitch to heal the wound of years lost between them. It was forgiveness, gratitude, a promise, love. It was love.**

**Richie’s head was swimming, and all he could do was repeat the same words bouncing around in his head like a mantra. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” Richie mumbled against Eddie’s lips, forming the words around sweet kisses. After the tenth time saying it, he felt laughter bubble up into his words, interrupting the flow with such grace that Richie almost didn’t notice it until he felt Eddie shaking along with it.**

**“I can’t kiss you if you keep talking,” Eddie chuckled.**

**“I talk a lot, you’re gonna have to learn to not let that stop you.” Richie answered back matter-of-fact, the teasing in his tone light to match Eddie’s giggles. “Especially since I never plan on spending another minute not kissing you, so you’re gonna have to learn to multitask. From now on, this is a lifestyle. Eat, drink, sleep, talk, shower, you name it, my lips will be there.”**

"I know you talk a lot," Eddie said, warmly, moving to brush his lips over Richie's cheeks instead, hands now braced along the length of Richie's neck, fingers nestled into the hair at the back of Richie's head. "It's one of my favorite things about you," he added softly, blushing over the admission - something he usually used to hassle Richie, tease him. He was certain Richie knew... Eddie would've stopped joking about Richie needing to give his trashmouth a rest, long ago, if he thought Richie took it to heart. But still. Somehow admitting it had him feeling shy enough to bury his face into Richie's shoulder, lips reaching at his his neck, and his collar bone, hands descending further, fingers wrapping around Richie's biceps.

More importantly, though, Richie's promise was pricking at Eddie like some mystical form of acupuncture. Slowly causing a deep sense of relief throughout Eddie's mind. Giving him an overwhelming sense of balance he'd been without for - well, forever.

He'd spent so long being in love with Richie, unable to convince himself that Richie would never love him back. Just teetering on the edge of What Ifs.

And then suddenly, here Richie was, telling him he was going to spend the rest of ever kissing Eddie. 'From now on.' Eddie could've sobbed, as Richie's words penetrated. Hit him full-on. His fingers grasping tighter at Richie's arms trying to find an anchor. His movement along Richie's neck stilling, nose pressed up against the curve of it, eyes closed against Richie's skin. "Can you stay with me?" Eddie asked, small, and a little more desperate than he ever would've liked to sound.

**As Richie felt Eddie’s small hands encircling his biceps, gripping tighter than strictly necessary, he felt his heart begin to beat just a slight bit faster. He let his hands, which he’d absentmindedly placed on Eddie’s hips at some point, move around to his lower back, slipping under his shirt and feeling the warmth of soft caramel skin melt under his fingers. He traced small patterns there as Eddie talked, quiet admissions that eased Richie’s long-time worries. Then he felt Eddie tuck his head into the dip in his shoulders, the perfect fit, and Richie also began to melt under him. He could feel Eddie placing wet kisses along his neck, took a moment to notice how soft Eddie’s lips were, wondered if the rest of him was just as soft. Eddie stilled for a moment, humming a small plea against Richie’s skin that made his entire body tingle.**

**“Of course; I’m not leaving.” Richie assured Eddie just as much as he assured himself. Richie’s hold on Eddie’s lower back tightened as he pulled him down impossibly closer, tilting his neck at an awkward angle so he could kiss Eddie’s temple. Richie’s hands traveled up Eddie’s back, keeping the same pressure along his fingertips, continuing to press Eddie’s body as close as the physical planes of reality allowed him.**

**Eddie resumed his attention on Richie's neck, seemingly pleased with the answer, so Richie continued mapping his back. He made sure to spend time memorizing all the divots, curves, and hollows that his fingers discovered.**

**Eventually, as time dissolved around them, their movements began to pick up pace. Richie, whose cock was still out and now pressing hard against Eddie's own, began slowly rolling his hips. The action started subtle, just a small attempt at getting the friction his body craved, but when he felt a response from Eddie, it was all he needed to pick up the pace.**

**Feeling brave, Richie grabbed the bottom of Eddie's t-shirt and began rucking it up, pleased when Eddie separated from him long enough to let Richie pull it off all the way. Eddie's bare skin against Richie's torso was better than anything he'd ever felt, it was like a safety that completely enveloped him, and a danger that set all of his nerve endings on fire, all at once. Richie's hands moved lower than before, daring to grab on to Eddie's ass so he could grind up into him with better leverage. "Is this okay?" Richie asked through shaky breaths.**

The more contact he had with Richie's skin, the safer Eddie felt. Feeling Richie's fingers slip curiously beneath his shirt, had Eddie torn down the middle. Between eager, and light-headed. Wanting to encourage Richie to continue, but also wanting to hold Richie in return and just accept the wave of affection rolling over him.

Richie wasn't leaving? Eddie wanted, in that moment, to pull up, look into Richie's eyes and explain that he'd meant _ever_ , really. Make sure that's what Richie's promise meant, too. But he was too wound up in everything to feel coherent, lacking the confidence to avoid embarrassing himself. So instead, he went back to kissing at Richie's skin with increased dedication, heart racing as Richie melded their chests together with his wonderfully large palms, the kiss to Eddie's temple making him flush hot.

The column of Richie's neck held a hint of saltiness that placed a calming shroud over Eddie's mind as he brought one hand up to Richie's furthest shoulder, other hand remaining locked onto Richie's arm, and his mouth moved soft, and slow... Placing hints of kisses at the base, over Richie's Adam's apple, and evolving to something more firm and insistent alone Richie's jawline. Richie's cologne, and even the long-worn scent of his shampoo were growing more intoxicating by the moment. And that salt of his skin was just the tipping point for allowing Eddie to drown his senses in Richie.

Eddie was aching, all over, for him. Inside and out. But he'd been too happy, and too desperate to do much outside of kissing, gently sucking at Richie's neck, mind tittering on the edge of letting himself mark Richie. Heart feeling swollen in his chest.

The roll of Richie's hips up into his own broke Eddie out of some sort of trance, cock jerking in his pants, mouth dropping open in a sharp, surprised moan, against Richie's pinkened neck.

As soon as the first reminder settled in - of what they'd done just a few minutes prior, of the fact that he could feel just as good, and even better - Eddie canted his hips down into Richie's, meeting him drag for drag, burying his eyes against his throat, once again. Imagining Richie's cock against his flannel pajamas, bare and pretty, and sticky with Eddie's spit, and the remains of his orgasm. "Rich," Eddie groaned, into Richie's collar bone, eyebrows rising as he felt a new surge of precum meeting the briefs he wore beneath his pants. Excitement and need thrumming through him, across every inch of his skin.

It was broken relief, that left Eddie's mouth when Richie's hands cupped him, allowing Richie more precise control over their rutting. And Eddie almost laughed when Richie asked, so sweetly, so unevenly, if that was okay. "I love you," Eddie found himself repeating, byway of an answer. Anything else seemed too small and insignificant. 'I love you' meant yes. Meant always. Meant Eddie wanted more. "Please, Richie, I -"

**Eddie’s moans and repetitions of love had Richie’s chest bubbling over with want. With another squeeze to his ass, Richie asked the question they both had on their mind. “Do you want to…?” Richie made sure to soften his voice, make sure that Eddie knew the ball was in his court. Whatever he did or didn’t want to do, Richie would be on board. Always. Forever. He felt Eddie’s head shake against his neck.**

**“Too much prep,” he offered as response, and Richie had never cursed their anatomy more than he did in that moment, but he agreed. Even a second away from Eddie right now would feel like an eternity.**

**They’d have all the time in the world to explore all the ways they could love each other, but right then, this was enough. Warm hands and close bodies and stolen kisses between panting breaths, was more than enough. Richie nodded back, letting Eddie know he understood.**

**Instead, Richie moved his hands from Eddie’s backside around to his hips, thumbs dipping into the grooves of his hip bones. His hands pushed the fabric of Eddie’s pajama pants and briefs down as he followed the V of his hips, shuddering when he realized that Eddie was completely shaved, skin soft and smooth and begging for Richie’s touch. With Eddie’s pants pushed down to mimic Richie’s own, their cocks ended up flush together.**

**“Fuuuuck…” Richie moaned as he canted his hips up with renewed vigor. The act felt filthy and lewd, rutting against each other like they were teenagers just beginning to discover what felt good, but Richie didn’t care. He slithered his hand between their bodies to grab hold of their cocks, grasping them confidently and giving an experimental tug. The feeling was enough to already have Richie losing control, but he wanted this to last. Wanted to bathe in Eddie’s whimpers for as long as he’d let him. So, as he pumped his fist, slowly pulling them both closer to the edge, he began talking.**

**“I sleep on the left side of the bed.” His voice cut through the rising tension and caught Eddie off guard. He looked at Richie with confusion in his eyes. Richie just smiled back sheepishly, drawing out a long tug on both of their cocks, getting a sugary smooth gasp from Eddie. “When I move in, I-” Richie sucked in a breath as Eddie’s fingers grabbed at his hair. “I’m gonna need to sleep on the left side,” he finished quickly, the words nearly blurring together.**

Lacing his fingers through Richie's hair, Eddie rocked up into Richie's hand, up against Richie's cock, and pressed his temple to the side of Richie's chin, taking in what he'd just heard before exhaling a shaky moan. "You - you're gonna - uh- _fuck_ , Richie -" Richie's hand was moving so slow, but Eddie was still too close for that to matter. His thighs were going tight every time Richie's palm moved up the length of them, in an effort not to cum just yet. But he was also losing his resolve to care.

It all felt too good. Richie loving him back, their bodies pressed together, Richie's cum on his tongue, and hair wrapped around his fingers... Richie telling him, with certainty, that he was going to stay. Really stay.

"Right now you could take the whole bed and I wouldn't care," Eddie gasped out, into Richie's shoulder. He didn't want to scare Richie off, or anything, but Eddie was prepared to make a post-midnight run to get boxes if Richie wanted to start packing. After, of course. " _Shit_ ," Eddie whined. "I love you. I fucking... Thank you." Eddie was starting to pant, stomach muscles going tight as Richie's hand kept on and the tendons up his thighs flexed. "Richie I'm -" Eddie fell into Richie, more, crowding into him, elbows at either side of Richie's head as he curled his arms around the top of Richie's head. His orgasm hit hard and all he wanted to do was cling to Richie, keep rocking into his hand, against him, riding out his orgasm as his eyes screwed shut tight and he held his breath against Richie's collar bone.

**Richie could feel when Eddie hit his peak; if the soft mewls weren’t enough to indicate his release, his body tensing, curling into Richie as if to keep himself as close to the pleasure as possible, was an obvious clue. He pulled Eddie through it, stroking faster and harder. “Unhhh-fuck, Eds. There we go, good boy,” he hushed into Eddie’s ear as he rocked into Richie’s hand. Just when Eddie was getting to the tail-end of his orgasm, the smooth slide from the extra lubrication spurred on Richie’s own. He threw his head back into the pillow beneath him, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as the waves wracked through his body. His groans were muted, interrupted by heavy breaths every time a new shock of electricity would shoot through his cock.**

**It wasn’t until he’d completely come down that he spoke again, not trusting his voice a minute sooner. “God, I love you so much.” He almost laughed, a goofy grin taking purchase amongst his features. “That was amazing. _You’re_ amazing.” Richie kissed Eddie’s temple. “And uhm, I don’t have to move in right away, if you like… need time or whatever. But… just know that I’m ready whenever you are.” Richie didn’t want Eddie to feel any pressure, but he also didn’t want to put this off a moment longer. They’d been dancing around each other for years and now that everything was out in the open, all Richie wanted to do was merge their lives into one.**

The soothing words Richie muttered into his ear as he stroked Eddie through his orgasm was muffled, but made Eddie flush an even darker shade of crimson, extra pleasure curling his toes as he laid into Richie. Eddie was biting into his lip, contemplating having to find the energy to move, help Richie to cum a second time, when Richie's head tipped back in Eddie's hands, to the pillow below, hips rocking up into Eddie's over-sensitive cock, hand messily wrapped around them, still, cumming himself. Eddie keened into Richie's stretched out neck, turning his head in, nose toward the prominent Adam's apple there. He pet loosely at Richie's head, orgasm too fresh, too tired yet to speak as Richie'd done for him.

Eddie let out a sigh of relief and contentment once Richie's body went limp along the mattress, and he tipped his head up just enough to be able to look at Richie's cheek, a smile breaking out across his face as he wrapped his leg more comfortably over Richie's side, once Richie's arm was out of the way. Smiling, because Richie had the sweetest grin on his face, as he told Eddie once more how much he loved him.

He agreed whole-heartedly that what they'd just done together was incredible. It wasn't a feat, by any stretch of the word. Didn't take any special skill to do what they'd done. But - still, it'd been perfect. For the moment, and ever after. All that mattered was that Richie was under him, and they were both sated and confident in their love for each other.

His heart grew warm as Richie leaned to kiss at his temple, and Eddie hummed softly in reply. Then butterflies erupted in his chest and tummy, when Richie got through to saying he was ready. Ready to be here. Eddie was more than ready for that, too.

Tilting his head back so that he could look into Richie's eyes better, he smiled softly, mouth hovering close to Richie's. "Do you maybe wanna test out your new bathtub with me?" he punctuated his question with a sound kiss to the corner of Richie's mouth.

As far as he was concerned, Richie already lived here. He'd been living in Eddie's heart, and in the back of his mind, basically his whole life, anyway.

**Richie's heart fluttered at the gentle kiss Eddie placed on the edge of his mouth, such a simple gesture feeling so domestic between them. The prospect of a warm bath sounded perfect, only made better by the offer of Eddie's company. He felt overwhelmed by the realization that this was their new normal. They were allowed to do things like this now. Richie was allowed to scoop Eddie up, carry him to the bathroom, and set him on the sink as he turned to begin filling the bathtub. It would become routine for Richie to clean Eddie off, undressing him slowly and placing teasing kisses along his body as he did so. He was excited for the umpteenth time he'd get to sink into the warm water behind Eddie, pulling him between outstretched legs and slowly watching as the heat caused a flush on Eddie's cheeks.**

**Mostly, he was looking forward to coming home to Eddie every day. He had been his home all along. Now they got to share one.**

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dustin Tebbutt's "First Light"


End file.
